Lucy Heartfilia and The Sacred Gems
by DarkHellia77
Summary: Lucy has been kicked off Team Natsu and replaced with Lisanna for seven months now, and things don't seem to be looking up for her. What happens when a girl from a mysterious guild offers Lucy power and a job request, courtesy of her eavesdropping master? Will Lucy be happy when Sting saves her from freezing, and will she feel something more? StiCy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

**Notes: Also, whoever keeps reporting my stories and getting them removed... It's not funny.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I skipped happily to the Fairy Tail guild, having a wonderful smile on my face, and today was my first day going on a job with Team Natsu after being ignored for seven months because of Lisanna. They had kicked me off of the team to replace her, something that made me saddened for a while. It hurt me to always see that team laughing, smiling, and having fun when they were together.

However, today was different. Lisanna had informed everyone yesterday that she would be going on a job alone to handle something that she had to take care of, and that would give me the chance to get my spot back on the team. Even though I hadn't gotten any stronger, wouldn't they still need me? I really could be reliable, and I wanted to demonstrate that.

As I opened up the guild's entrance doors, however, my thoughts of happiness had tempted fate in the worst way possible. Natsu was kissing Lisanna on the lips, her cheeks blushing a light shade of pink while her blue eyes had got him looking mesmerized. He had been in love with her, and my feelings for him were completely meaningless from his point of view. Natsu thought of her as the perfect girlfriend, leaving me alone and heartbroken.

"Hello, Lucy. Why do you even show up here when no one wants to see you anymore?" Lisanna asked me with that nefarious smirk on her face, before Natsu laughed at her question like it was a true statement.

I didn't even bother responding to her question, still bitter about the fact that she had stolen Natsu and my team from me with her deceptiveness. She always had wickedness behind that so-called angelic smile of hers, and I was the only one who could ever get a glimpse of it. Everyone else, especially Team Natsu, saw Lisanna as this gorgeous kind girl who could do no wrong. Seriously, were they that gullible?

I honestly found it sickening that Lisanna always got so much attention, really. The Grand Magic Games of X791 have passed already, but people still love her for participating and winning in many of the events and battles that occurred. (I know that didn't canonically happen, but go with it.) Even when I got eight points in the Naval Battle, Lisanna was still chosen over me and Gajeel.

Dealing with her is troublesome, so that's why I ignored her. She's too much of a pain to handle, and I'd rather not open up any emotional wounds by thinking about Natsu. I simply glared at her for even asking such a rude question, but she just giggled at me like I was a little girl trying to be tough. Lisanna took my team and Natsu away from me, so what more could she want?

"What's wrong, little Lucy? Are you going to cry because I'm with Natsu? We've been kissing for months now." Lisanna told me in a teasing tone, before laughing at me while she held Natsu's hands in hers.

"Shut up, Lisanna. Just leave me alone." I replied sternly while walking away, not wanting to play her stupid game of arguing with me until I crack.

My heart still hadn't healed from the pain Natsu inflicted on me when he dumped me for Lisanna seven months ago, and I felt bitter and angry on the inside. My feelings had been crushed by him, and I felt like I was nothing at all. I've only survived this long, enduring the times they make me become filled with jealously, but how can I handle it anymore?

Remembering why I came here, even though I didn't have a team to back me up, I walked over to the request board to pick a job that would greatly help me pay my rent. After all, 70 thousand jewels were not easy to get. With my level of skill, I can only take easy missions for Fairy Tail. They come with little pay, but what choice do I really have in the matter?

I'm always relying on my spirits for everything, and I'm not exactly a powerhouse on my own. Without my keys, I'd really be useless to the guild. That was the main drawback of Holder Magic. I'd be nothing without it, and enemies would beat me up with ease. I'm honestly tired of being weak, and the pain hurts. I want to become stronger, but how?

As I looked frustrated, my brown eyes took notice of the jobs on Fairy Tail's request board. They were all A-Class, a step below S-Class, meaning they were very dangerous for a mage like me. Someone like Laxus or Mirajane could assist me, but the former was already out on a job while the latter was working behind the bar and caught up in watching her younger sister kiss Natsu like there was no tomorrow.

There were no easy jobs, but it was the end of the month. I didn't have enough money to pay my rent, and I didn't want to be evicted from my apartment. This was definitely a bad situation, and A-Class missions would be too tough for me and my spirits. Plus, I could only open two Zodiac gates at the same time. I didn't have much magical power, and I didn't know what to do.

* * *

Suddenly, I felt someone lightly tap my left shoulder twice. Thinking it was Natsu, I quickly turned around with a glare on my face. If he was going to start anything with me, I would kick him in the groin really hard and not even care if his fireballs feel damaged severely. He left me for Lisanna, and I'll never forget what happened on that day. I could explain, but not now. Thinking of him is too stressful at the moment.

Anyway, I turned around to see that the person who tapped my shoulder was not Natsu. Instead, it was a girl who looked exactly like Juvia. Well, she didn't look _exactly _like her, but this girl resembled her. She had a flyer in her hand, something that greatly looked similar to a job request, but who was this girl? She had light brown hair in curls like Juvia styled hers, fair skin, green eyes, wore a purple midriff, a blue miniskirt, and green flat shoes. Her fashion sense was adequate, but I had never seen her in Fairy Tail before.

Before I could ask for her name, she quickly grabbed my left hand with her right hand and ran outside with me while she began to giggle a bit. What was so funny? She kept smiling while we ran downstairs, taking me to the side of the guild like we were supposed to meet in secrecy for something. I had no idea what she wanted from me, but all she could do was giggle right now.

The mysterious girl explained in a calm tone, now at the side of the guild and under the shade of a large green-leafed tree, "Greetings, Lucy Heartfilia. I am a member of the Shadow Triad, and it's my job to give you what you need when it's necessary."

"What are you talking about? How do you know me, anyway?" I asked her with curiosity in my brown eyes, wondering if this girl was possibly crazy for talking to someone she didn't know.

She explained further, smirking a bit while getting six gems out of the left pocket of her blue miniskirt, "My master sends her best wishes for you, my lady. We've had our eyes on Fairy Tail for the past seven months, specifically you. You've only been going on easy jobs, and that's not right. It hurts her to see you suffer, since you have potential."

I looked puzzled by the fact that she said another group of people had their eyes on Fairy Tail, but I clenched my fists slightly with the assumption that they would try to destroy it or start a Guild War. Why was this mysterious guild's master taking interest in me? What could she possibly see in me that would make me special? What team could want me, anyway?

"What do I have potential for? You guys are just shadowy spies that probably know nothing about me." I retorted in a harsh way, before folding my arms and turning away from her with my eyes closed.

"On the contrary, my lady, I think we have a lot of information on you. Seven months ago, Natsu Dragneel dumped you for Lisanna Strauss. You were treated like dirt, ousted from the team, and you were ignored by them. Your emotions get to you, causing you to feel heartbroken when Natsu kisses Lisanna. You rely on your spirits for everything, and your self-confidence has sharply dropped because of the pain you feel. Your brown eyes are clouded by doubt, and you even tremble when your nightmares about Fairy Tail become worse than the last. Every night you cry, but how far must I go on?"

My brown eyes widened in amazement from how much knowledge this girl had gotten of the discord between me and Natsu, and she even knew that my dreams had never been good. I hadn't slept soundly since the breakup, and nothing could really heal the immense wounds in my heart. People say time heals all wounds, but I just can't believe that. She was right about me not having self-confidence, and I just couldn't stay positive.

"Lucy Heartfilia, my master offers you the opportunity to join her guild for power. She wants you to become stronger, not for her benefit, but for your own. Do you really think you'll ever find happiness, staying in a guild that causes you sorrow and agonizing pain? Eventually, you'll be worse than mediocre. You'll be like a lamb to the slaughter, easily beaten by even a single physical, verbal, or emotional strike. Your life has so much meaning, but how you live it shall decide the ending." She continued in a persuasive tone, giggling while her smile seemed rather friendly than manipulative in any way.

This offer is really big for me, and I don't know what to say from hearing those words. As I look at her hands cupped together, I see a red gem, an orange gem, a yellow gem, a green gem, a blue gem, and a purple gem. What are those items for? I've never seen anything like them, and they're beginning to glow in their respective colors. They look powerful, tempting to touch while giving off warmth, but should I accept them? How do they work?

"If you don't mind me asking, what are those?" I questioned her with a soft smile, feeling my pulse race somewhat.

"These are my master's gems, her Sacred Flowers. She created them herself, only to be used in the hands of someone with a pure and innocent soul, and they are perfect for you. These gems have properties of Holder and Caster Magic. Simply touch one, and you now have the powers of that gem. You also create the spells, too. Keep in mind that these gems are rarities, and you only get to choose one. No matter which one you choose, great power shall be given to you." Juvia's lookalike told me in a kind manner, giggling more while looking like she was eyeing the green one since it matched her eyes.

I can't believe that great power is really being offered to me right now, from gems known as Sacred Flowers. This is unbelievable, and I don't know which one to choose. They all look so pretty, and I would probably swipe them all if I had no self-control. Greediness was a bad thing, and Lisanna was the perfect example of that. She wanted attention, Natsu, his team, and possibly more. I didn't want her to look down on me, and I actually was getting tired of Fairy Tail.

"I'll have the blue one, please." I responded kindly, pointing to the sapphire blue gem with my left index finger while I giggled at the thought of receiving new power.

Before she gave it to me, however, the brown-haired girl snatched away my 10 Golden Zodiac Gate Keys from the right pocket of my blue jeans. I wanted to protest, but I somehow knew where she was going with this move. To gain one thing, something had to be sacrificed. Even though I had bonds with my keys, they kind of reminded me of how I was when I had to rely on them. With this gem, I now have some power.

"Wise choice to not take back your keys. I'll send them to another Celestial Spirit Wizard that my master knows personally. Here's your sapphire gem, Lucy Heartfilia. Make some useful spells, and don't disappoint Miss Harmonia. Here's the job request, too. Goodbye for now, and don't lose sight of your desire for power. I'm Jen, by the way." She told me sternly, before putting the blue gem and brown flyer in my hands for me to start something new, as she sunk down into a black shadow of a tree and vanished in silence.

When my brown eyes scanned the flyer, I nearly gasped when seeing that it was an A-Class job that offered 760,000 jewels as a reward. That could help me pay my rent for 10 whole months, and how could I pass it up with new power in my hands? Looking at the location, however, my jaw dropped when I took notice of where I was supposed to go. I had to go north to the Almia Castle in the coldest parts of Fiore...

* * *

**How was Chapter 1? I wanted to try something a little different, and this beginning is the start. Yes, this is a StiCy and Sting will be in the next chapter. Will things get chilly? What are Lucy's new powers? What does she have to do? Stick around for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Since the trains didn't go all the way up north to the colder areas of Fiore, most likely since the ice and snow would be too dangerous for traveling, I had to take a boat from Magnolia's harbor all the way to the chilly seas of Fiore. The air currently had a cold feel to it, making me shiver because of the low temperature, and I just wanted to do what I had to do in Almia Castle and get out of there quickly.

Looking at the job request with a curious facial expression, as my teeth chattered from the winds passing by me while I stood in the snow near a lake of ice floes, the flyer told me that I had to destroy the abandoned place. Apparently, it was a real waste of space since its previous owner moved away many decades ago. If that was the case, why not give this job to a mage wielding Fire Magic or something?

I stepped back a few feet before running and jumping on to an ice floe, only to find that the ice was extremely slippery. I lost my footing on the ice, and landed on my rear. Ouch! Why in the world would the master of some shadowy guild want me to do a job in a place like this, seriously? The cold winds weren't really making this adventure any better, and the ice really was slippery.

However, I couldn't just turn away before the job had even started yet. I had to become stronger by doing hard jobs like this, and something told me that this mission wouldn't be as simple as I thought it would be. I remembered that I now wielded the blue gem, one of the Sacred Flowers of the mysterious guild master. What would its powers be, though? Jen said I could make my own spells with it, almost like having Molding Magic.

Focusing on my magical power, imagining the first spell I would use, I closed my brown eyes for a breath of cold air escaped my lips. I sternly had a mental image of the water and ice, prompting me to extend both of my arms outward towards the ice flow in front of me. Next, I had to envision the spell and make it have some power. I refused to be weak anymore, especially knowing I couldn't screw up on an A-Class mission. Would my spell of fantasy actually become reality, though?

"First spell, I call upon thee! Release thy power of the attack known as Marina!" I shouted with determination in voice, before continuing to shiver a bit.

Suddenly, a blue sphere formed in between my cupped hands while it grew to the size of my palms. I shot it out at the ice floe in front of me, and it propelled itself from my hands with great force. When it hit the ice floe, a blue blast of energy transpired before my eyes while I could hear the ice shattering with ease. The power of the blast made waves occur in the lake, but I kept my balance on the ice floe.

Using simple logic, I shifted my weight forward while leaning towards the lake. I kept my footing this time, and the ice floe began moving towards the fading light from the blast. There was nothing in the spot where that other ice floe was located, except for water from the lake, and I smiled happily at the fact that my first spell was so strong. Continuing to use it on the other ice floes blocking my path, I simply watched the cerulean blue blasts of Water Magic occur while riding the same ice floe all the way to the snowy shores where Almia Castle was located.

Now that I think about it, however, how can I possibly destroy a castle? It may have been old, but it was probably durable with booby traps on the outside and on the inside. Attacking it would be risky, especially since a dark guild might be using the castle as their hideout. If I were to create a ruckus, they would all be alerted to my presence. That wouldn't be good, especially since I was by myself on this job.

Even though I was cautious, Jen was right about what she said to me. I lacked self-confidence, had doubt in my eyes, and I needed to stop that. Natsu may have dumped me, but I had new power now. I could become stronger, and finally become someone that I could be proud of. My opinion of myself really was important, and I had to be more confident. Clenching my fists tightly while feeling ambition in my heart, as I could see Almia Castle up ahead, I fired the Marina spell at its front doors.

However, my assumption was correct about traps being on the outside of the castle. Before my attack could even reach the doors, a large ice pillar rose up from the snow and was instantly destroyed by my attack. Another blue blast transpired, expanding outward and destroying some other pillars of ice that rose up around it. Clearly, Marina was pretty useful.

With those ice pillars out of the way, I could now continue on with my goal to destroy Almia Castle. Maybe the client needed a large flame from the destroyed castle, so a blast would actually be perfect. However, upon charging up another Marina, I could see that my attack was getting a little weaker each time. I didn't want Marina to run out so quickly, meaning I had to create another spell.

"Time for my next spell, and it's called Aqua Cannon!" I yelled fiercely with my brown eyes narrowed at the front doors of Almia Castle.

In an instant, a spiraling beam of water was released from my left hand and it headed straight for the castle's entrance doors.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

Rogue and I had just finished taking care of the dark guild that resided in this cold castle, and I had just put some firewood in the fireplace while using Holy Ray to strike the sticks and burn them for fire to be made. I put my hands near the fire for warmth, almost ready to leave this stupid place. The funniest thing was that some weird girl with brown hair gave me this job, saying it would be good for my fate.

I didn't believe in all that karma and spiritual crap, but I couldn't back down when I saw that the job was offering up 760,000 jewels. That was a damn good amount of money for me, and I'd spend it all on the best stuff. Delicious food, good soda, and I'd probably even get women while showing off all that nice cash. This mission was perfect for the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, since we could get anything done.

"Sting, we should get going." Rogue told me in an emotionless tone, ready to get back to our guild where that shadowy girl had met us.

"All right, then. Let's go, Rogue. This place is too damn cold, anyway." I replied with a calm smile, letting the fire heat up the building to hopefully melt this stupid castle.

However, Rogue and I both looked puzzled when our enhanced hearing allowed us to hear something headed this way. It sounded like water, but why did it also sound like some kind of laser? Before either of us could react, a blue explosion transpired right before our eyes while it obliterated the front door. Who the hell could show up here? We already defeated the guild master who was hiding here with the other members.

The blue smoke lingered for a few minutes, and I sternly glared at it while wanting to know who set off that explosion. If it was Natsu, I'd gladly take him on again. However, I also knew his blasts were not in any shade of blue. Could it be a Water Dragon Slayer? Maybe, but then I'd still kick their ass. While I walked toward the smoke, however, my nose caught a strange scent. Why was I smelling strawberries and vanilla, and why did I recognize this scent?

My legs began to move at a fast pace, and I ran through the fading smoke to see the most shocking thing. It wasn't Natsu or Erza, but it was Blondie. I still remember when she had gotten tortured by Minerva in the Grand Magic Games, and that really looked painful. She had really taken a bloody beating, never even giving up, and I felt slightly guilty for laughing at her. Pushing that aside, what in the world was she doing here?

She was looking down at her feet and shivering a lot with her teeth chattering, so what could she be doing in an abandoned place like this? Had she come to stop the dark guild, too? Well, she was a little too late. I slowly walked towards her with a cocky grin on my face, even though something was odd to me? How did she tear down the door without using one of her spirits, and from a distance without any visible weaponry on her?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy could only widen her eyes in pure shock at the sight of Sting and Rogue being in Almia Castle, the place that she was supposed to destroy, and she looked a bit frustrated while her teeth chattered loudly from the coldness in the air. She hadn't exactly dressed warm, or had any thick cute coats for the wintertime, so she was probably feeling chilly like a snowman.

She hadn't stepped on any traps, so the ice pillars must've been the only defense that the weak dark guild had put up. Luckily, Sting and Rogue had already gotten past those traps to already finish the job that they had to take care of inside the castle. Now Lucy had to simply destroy this decrepit castle, and she would do it with ease. However, the cold prevented her from moving even a single step. The icy winds numbed her body, and she shivered even more.

Not wanting to shiver anymore, the blonde female smiled while creating another new spell of Water Magic. This spell was known as Aqua Heal, making a blue aura surround her body while temporarily turning her hair and eyes blue. This spell gave her immunity from the effects of the cold air, and it also healed any wounds that she might've gotten. Lucy's shivering ceased, and the chattering of her teeth desisted.

"That feels much better, and I won't get hypothermia!" Lucy shouted happily while cheering up at the sky, before giggling a bit.

Sting asked her with a puzzled look, folding his arms, "Blondie, what are you doing here?"

"My name is Lucy, Sting. Not that it matters to you, but I came here to destroy the castle." She responded while looking up at the large building, creating another spell.

Without any debate needed, the two males from the Sabertooth guild stepped aside while watching Lucy have determination in her now blue eyes. She wasn't going to be weak anymore, and this would definitely prove it. She kept gazing up at the center of the building, and Lucy moved her arms in a circular motion while looking stern about destroying this building to finish an A-Class job.

Suddenly, the water in the icy lake began to rise up in the form of many floating blue bubbles. They floated towards the castle, almost like Lucy could telepathically control them, and some of them actually bounced off of ice chunks while propelling themselves towards the building with power and speed. This spell was known as Dense Bubbles, and it effect was really magnificent.

When one bubble touched the castle, it detonated in the form of a light blue energy blast while blinding the eyes of Lucy, Sting, and Rogue. They could hear the other bubbles doing the same, wrecking the castle with massive amounts of energy, and Sting managed to dodge some rubble that almost landed on him. He could see the castle begin to fall apart, piece by piece, and every blast kept decimating it.

A huge piece of rubble managed to hit Lucy right in the face, sending her rolling backwards from the harsh impact, and she fell into the icy lake! Sting and Rogue looked extremely concerned, knowing the lake was incredibly cold, but even swimming in that frigid water would result in them getting frozen. However, they had to save Lucy. It was the right thing to do, after al.

Sting could see Lucy's right hand being the last part of her body that was still above water, and he grabbed it while quickly pulling her out of the water. She was unconscious from that blow to the head, her body cold like the ice. That healing spell she used was meant for dealing with cold winds, but not freezing water. The boys had to get her to someplace warm, but where?

At that moment, Jen from the Shadow Triad emerged from the shadow of Sting. She had a kind look on her face, almost like she was a doctor, and she had secretly followed Lucy on behalf of her guild master's orders. The brown-haired girl had a thick brown winter coat over her clothing from earlier, obviously not unprepared like Lucy had been. Sting glared at her, readying Holy Nova in case she was a dark mage who had stayed hidden from his onslaught in the castle.

"There's no need for alarm, Sting Eucliffe. I'll take her to my guild, and we'll get her warmed up. Our healing mages are exceptionally skilled, you know. Plus, Miss Harmonia wishes to see Lucy Heartfilia." Jen explained with a friendly smile on her face, before taking Lucy from Sting and sinking down into the shadows with her, as she left Sting looking utterly shocked.

Rogue thought to himself, narrowing his red eyes while Jen's words struck him as odd, _"If a guild needs to recruit mages, why take the delicate Lucy Heartfilia?"_

* * *

**How was Chapter 2? Lucy completes her first mission, but is now close to freezing from the sheer cold! Upon waking up, where shall she be? Will she see Sting again, and will they go on a job together? Will Lucy find another gem? Standby for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I could hear ocean waves, as I slowly regained consciousness, and I began to open my eyes a bit. When I managed to open them all the way for a few seconds, harsh sunlight came down upon me while I could also feel that I was laying on what felt like sand. The last thing I could remember was falling into the icy lake near Almia Castle, and that water was freezing cold. I nearly drowned, but someone had saved me.

The last voice that I remember hearing came from Sting, but he wasn't at the beach with me right now. Come to think of it, how did I end up here? At least it's really warm today, and that put a smile on my face while my cocoa brown eyes twinkled with delight. As I looked down at my body, I noticed that the only articles of clothing that I wore were my lacy pink bra and lacy pink panties that had golden stars on them like my favorite swimsuit. I didn't remove my clothes, so who did?

My magical power had been restored, though, and I think that four spells of Water Magic was my limit for now. Those spells were fantastic and powerful, and I wanted to make more. However, larger spells required more magical power and they did much more damage. I could copy Juvia's Water Cyclone, but what fun would that be? I have to change from my old self, and I want to become stronger than ever before.

"Well, well. You've finally awoken." A feminine voice said in a kind tone, sounding like it came from behind me, and I sat up slowly while feeling a bit nervous to face someone who had watched over me while I was cold and knocked out.

However, out of respect because she sounded older than me like she was in her 20s, I turned my head around to see who was walking towards me. When I saw who it was, my jaw nearly dropped while I totally looked shocked to see her. She had long pink hair that fell to her hips with elegance, and her eyes were red like cherries. She happily smiled at me while wearing a lacy red bikini that showed off her cleavage and a little bit of her rear.

This woman was really beautiful, almost like a model for Sorcerer Magazine, so I had to show my utmost respect. I turned around, being on my knees, and I placed my hands on the sand while bowing down to such a gorgeous woman. She was probably rich and famous, but I was currently kind of weak with only four new spells at my disposal. Whoever this lady was, she had presumably taken me to this warm place to get my body temperature normal again.

She told me in a sweet tone, squatting down in front of me while lifting my face up with her finger to be at eye level with her, "Greetings, Lucy Heartfilia. I am Melody Harmonia, and I welcome you to my guild. We are known as Violet Petals, the beauty of flowers and loving the essence of nature itself. You're currently in Saffron Town, not too far from Vermilion Town where the Sabertooth guild is located."

At that moment, I couldn't believe it. I was now far from Fairy Tail, in the eastern part of Fiore where places like Saffron and Vermilion were said to be on many maps? I was now far from Natsu and Lisanna, the people who hated me, and I was now in a guild known as Violet Petals. This seemed like a nice place, but where was the guild itself? The beach was nice, though, so I wanted to stay a bit longer.

"Master or Miss Harmonia, where is Violet Petals? Aren't we on a beach?" I asked her with curiosity written all over my face, feeling how hot the sand was right now.

"You may call me Miss Harmonia, or Melody. We're actually near the female dormitory of Violet Petals, and it's known as Flower Hills. This is the beach room, and Fire Magic always keeps the sand hot. I warmed you up, since you were freezing and possibly close to death. I want to have you here, Lucy. Fairy Tail doesn't realize it, but the Shadow Triad and I know that you can become much stronger than you were before." She explained to me with a giggle of warmth while caressing my cheeks with her soft hands.

Melody's really nice, and now she's asking me to join Violet Petals, but I had no idea how to respond. Being in a new guild immediately like this would be so sudden, and I hadn't even gotten my Fairy Tail guild mark removed yet. Melody stood up in front of me, having a bottle of sunscreen in her hands, and she told me to lay down on my stomach. I did as instructed, and she crawled over to my back while preparing to open the bottle to put some sunscreen on my back.

"Mmm... That feels nice, Miss Harmonia." I told her sweetly, my brown eyes twinkling from the heat and soft feeling of her hands on my back making a wonderful combination right now.

"I'm glad that it does, Lucy. You have a wonderful body for a teenage girl, and you seem to be in good health now. Although, Jen informed me of the sorrow you've been going through after being kicked out by Team Natsu. That fire dragon slayer really kicked out a precious jewel, and you deserve a better man than him. You deserve happiness, and my missions of going to faraway places may help you. I can give you strength, Lucy. All you must do is accept me." Melody told me in her caring voice, giggling happily while she also applied sunscreen to my arms and legs.

It's like she was persuading me to join Violet Petals, and how could I refuse an offer for power and love? She'd even help me find somebody to love, but I didn't want to move on too fast. That would be like having a relationship for revenge, and I sought romance. I want to find someone that will love me, really understand how I feel, and care for me with every ounce of his being.

I stood up for a moment, clenching my fists and biting down on my bottom lip while determination found its way into my eyes. I wanted to leave my old self behind, become stronger, and find a good romance with that one great guy. Melody was offering me power, knowing of my discomfort, and she was now giving me a chance to change myself. Could I truly join her guild, though?

"Melody, I want to join Violet Petals. Take me on as one of your apprentices, and I promise to not let you down on any job that is asked of me. I'll do whatever you say, and I'll even serve you with the utmost loyalty. Give me power, Miss Harmonia." I told her while looking her straight in the eyes while she stood up as well, my determination unwavering to back up my strong words.

"You've already joined us, Lucy. You are my pupil, and I have claimed you as mine like I've done with Jen and the other girls. You are now part of the guild, and we'll all enjoy having you work for us. We don't have a guild mark yet, but let's make it official." Melody replied while happily giggling, excitement in her cherry red eyes at the thought of me working for her.

As I backed away for a moment, Melody blew a kiss to me that came out in the form a projectile shaped like a small pink heart. It lightly touched my lips, but it didn't hurt in the slightest. I began to have warm feelings in my heart, feeling something sweet like heart-shaped cookies with their delectable smell after being removed fresh from the oven. I felt the sudden urge to remove my last articles of clothing, leaving me bare in my natural beauty.

Suddenly, a hole in the sand appeared a few feet to the left of me with a scarlet-haired girl emerging upward from it with a smile on her face. She resembled Erza, but her red hair was more wavy and her eyes were amethyst purple. The girl threw a lacy green bra, lacy green panties, a green T-shirt, a light green miniskirt, and black flat shoes out of the hole for me to wear. Wow, Violet Petals was really big on convenience and hospitality.

I began to get dressed with the clothes I received from another one of Miss Harmonia's apprentices, and her name was Bunnelby. Apparently, she worked as the underground delivery girl for Violet Petals and she also had the job of tunneling to other parts of Fiore to deliver various items to many other people. She grinned confidently while knowing the clothes definitely suited me, and she went back underground after giving me the thumbs-up gesture.

"How do I look, Miss Harmonia?" I kindly asked her while fashionably posing like a model.

"You look wonderful, my Lucy. Now, here you go." She answered back with a smile, pulling out a folded brown flyer from the front of her lacy red bra.

I happily walked towards her, taking the flyer from her hands, and I unfolded it to see that the job was taking place in the forest near Vermilion Town. Deciding to see Sting and ask for his help, I created my fifth spell. It was known as Water Warp, and it could teleport me to any location I was thinking of. Running towards the ocean water, I waved goodbye to Miss Harmonia and teleported in a spiral of water when I slightly touched the ocean water.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

The dark forest was seriously getting freaky, with all the acid falling from the trees, and the plants were all turning into green acidic goop. I had taken a job that involved destroying a Venus Flytrap in the forest, obviously the thing causing all the trouble, and I just had to find it. The plants kept turning into green goop, melting down like that thing spat on them already.

I could actually see it up ahead, looking giant while it was munching on a tree before shooting out some green seeds that exploded on the ground. This thing was obviously created by some stupid joker, and I would destroy them after I got rid of their little friend here. I fired my White Dragon's Roar at the small thing, only to look stunned at brown plant roots emerging upward to shield it from my attack.

I even used Holy Ray afterwards, only to see more plant roots emerge upward like this thing could control them. I looked a bit frustrated by the amount of control that this thing had over Plant Magic, but what could I do to counteract it? I backed away because that was the smart thing to do, but I still had to find a way to stop that stupid thing before it ate the whole forest.

However, all of a sudden, the acidic goop began to turn light blue and it looked more sticky than poisonous. The sticky goop propelled itself off the ground, and it hit a few trees before instantaneously exploding in light blue blasts of energy. Well, what do you know. I remembered what happened yesterday, and it looks like we had similar jobs again.

"Hi, Sting! It's great to see you!" She told me with a cheerful smile on her face, emerging from the water drops of a nearby tree that was still wet from a recent rainstorm.

I was really amazed that she could now teleport through water, and that new spell of hers had just been called Aqua Gum by me. It could make water or any liquid substance become water, and the goop could be manipulated by the user to stick to various targets before exploding in blue blasts of energy. She really was becoming powerful, especially with a spell like that.

"I see that you've recovered after that blow to the head, Lucy. If you don't mind, help me get rid of that crazed plant that's causing all the botanical madness." I told her with a confident smirk on my face, eager to take down that Venus Flytrap.

Lucy quickly activated her next spell known as Water Shuriken, and it made five blue throwing stars appear in her hands while she looked fierce with the intent of stopping that thing. She did a triple flip into the air, throwing the shuriken with ease, and they headed straight for the Venus Flytrap. That thing retaliated by spitting out some green exploding seeds at the shuriken, both attacks canceling each other out whilst creating a smokescreen.

Before I could make a move, Lucy jumped in front of me and used her eighth move. This spell was known as Hydro Cannon, and it caused Lucy to fire a glowing light-blue ball of water from her mouth while it grew to be three sizes larger than her hands. She fired the large orb of water from her mouth, and it created a massive light blue blast of energy when it hit something.

The blast blinded the eyes of me and Lucy, but I could hear that crazed plant screeching in pain like the attack hit it head-on. Lucy was really getting stronger, and she hadn't even called out a Celestial Spirit. Well, maybe it was hiding or something. I couldn't even really care because her power really impressed me, and the blue smoke lingered for a while.

"Sting, we did it! We destroyed that thing, and now the job is done!" Lucy told me with a happy smile, before she jumped up and down like we had just beaten up a nasty villain.

"Whoa, you're really strong. Lucy, it looks like Fairy Tail is getting stronger. Tell Natsu that I'll fight him anytime." I responded calmly while confidently smiling at her, my blue eyes having a bit of likeness displayed towards Lucy.

At that moment, however, Lucy frowned a bit when I mentioned my rival's name. She looked down at the ground, seeming a bit miffed by his name, and I had hoped that I didn't make her angry. She let out a depressed sigh, but was willing to speak up and tell me what was bothering her.

"Natsu cheated on me with Lisanna seven months ago and kicked me off the team, Sting. He replaced me with her, and they kept teasing me and making me jealous with their kissing and calling each other lovey-dovey names in front of me. Lisanna acts so sweet, but she's really rotten to the core and Natsu is a total jerk. He kicked me off the team without even caring about my feelings. Ever since that day, I've wanted power for no one to ever push me around again!" She explained to me while looking down at the ground, growling softly in anger.

"Well, it's really Natsu's loss. I mean, do you not remember what you just did? That is some major power, Lucy. Fairy Tail is pathetic for throwing out that kind of talent, and you'll continue to grow strong. You can totally kick Natsu's butt one day. Believe in yourself, and you'll definitely be as great as me! If you want to get stronger, I can train you." I replied in a comforting tone with a grin of assurance on my face, giving her a thumbs-up while winking with my left eye.

Lucy lifted her head up for a moment, and she looked at me like she wondered why I believed in her. I kept maintaining my grin, knowing that staying positive and having confidence were the ways to really shine as a mage. However, something else caught her attention. A green gem rolled towards Lucy's foot, obviously from the Venus Flytrap, and she looked curious while picking it up.

She whispered while watching it shine with an emerald glow, "Wow, the second one of Miss Harmonia's Sacred Flowers. I should tell her that the job is done. Thank you, Sting. I'd be happy to be trained by you!"

Thinking that this situation couldn't get any weirder, I gave Lucy a hug to comfort her and let her know that she now had a new friend who would look out for her. Even though we were in different guilds, we could still go on jobs together.

* * *

**On the beach... (Normal POV)**

Melody could only smirk at the fact that Lucy Heartfilia was now a member of her guild, wanting to be her loyal apprentice, and she lustfully chuckled while giggling a bit at the fact that Lucy would become even stronger. She would become more powerful, unlocking much more potential that she didn't even know she had. Lucy being far from Fairy Tail was quite pleasing, since they wouldn't even know what they were in for.

While the pink-haired master stared out at the sea, Jen emerged from her shadow with a small smile on her face. Clearly, she had been busy with something in the forest for her to have brought back a large pile of yellow bananas from a nearby shadow.

"Miss Harmonia, I bring you fresh fruit and good news. The plant that was guarding the emerald gem that I dropped has now been destroyed, and the gem is now in the hands of Lucy Heartfilia. She has also agreed to train with Sting Eucliffe, from what I heard in her shadow." Jen told her with calmness in her green eyes, showing hardly any emotion.

"That might accelerate the process, then. That's beneficial for making her powerful, like the valuable queen on my chessboard in the game that will impact Fiore in a major way." Melody responded with a scheming look, as she giggled softly.

* * *

**How was Chapter 3? The StiCy is just getting started, guys! Melody Harmonia wants Lucy in her guild, but why? That will be revealed later on. Anyway, what will happen on the following day when Lucy goes back to her apartment to official move out? What does Natsu smell from her? Where shall she and Sting go? Is Melody's game of chess expanding? Standby for Chapter 4!**


End file.
